1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cell holding devices for holding battery cells, for example, cell holding devices used in assembled batteries (or packed batteries).
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of cells are held in an assembled battery (packed battery). Examples of the structure for holding cells are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-27052 (JP-U-7-27052) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-77440 (JP-A-2003-77440).
A spacer for use in an assembled battery as disclosed in JP-U-7-27052 has notches or recesses formed in the opposite arc-shaped concave surfaces thereof so as to accommodate crimped shoulder portions of cylindrical cells. JP-A-2003-77440 discloses an assembled battery having a number of cylindrical unit cells arranged in parallel with each other within an exterior case made of metal, wherein spaces defined between the outer circumferential surfaces of the unit cells and the inner surface of the exterior case are filled with heat-transfer cement.
The assembled battery in which a plurality of cells are assembled together is installed on a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle, to serve as a power supply of the vehicle. When the battery is used as an on-board power supply of the vehicle, it is desired to prevent the cells from rattling due to vibrations during running of the vehicle. Also, since the cells generate heat when they are charged and discharged, the structure for supporting the cells is required to easily dissipate the heat from the cells. It is also desired that the weight of the structure for supporting the cells be reduced so as to improve the fuel economy of the vehicle.